


Undying End

by NaoBeast



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References, Yaoi, fanatasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoBeast/pseuds/NaoBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a dying boy finding something to make his short life worth while, and lead into his next life.<br/>'A young boy with pale white hair sat out in his quiet living room. His skin was the same color as the moon beams reflecting off the still lake that he had been absentmindedly watching. But this child was no ordinary thirteem year old; for he has been ill-fated with a crumbling illness from the very moment he was brought into this cruel world.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 ( REVAMPED)

A young boy with pale white hair sat out in his quiet living room. His skin was the same color as the moon beams reflecting off the still lake that he had been absentmindedly watching. But this child was no ordinary thirteen years old; for he has been ill-fated with a crumbling illness from the very moment he was brought into this cruel world.

Pachua was the name given to him by his eldest brother in honor of his mother who died bringing him into the world. He had two brothers named Ellis and Corrine. Ellis was the eldest and was rarely home until after nightfall when he carried in dead animals and food that he had gathered throughout the day. Food that lasted them for the rest of the week. Ellis was the closest thing he had to a father while the brother who stayed home with him was called Corrine; he was more like a mother who watched him during the day, cared for him and tended to his needs.

The only rule ever given to the dying boy was that he was not allowed outside, for it was too dangerous without regard to how much he longed to go outside.

With a sigh, the child moved to go back to bed. He was chilled to the bone from sitting against the glass for so long. Pachua only stopped when he saw the shadow creature that had been coming to the window in his shared bedroom most nights. The beast towered over hedges that reached his eldest brother's chest, a long muzzle was barely noticeable against its entire black body. The only thing that made it stand out was the razor sharp white teeth that peaked and yellow almond shaped eyes that practically glowed in the dark. The boy's heartbeat quickened but not from fear of the monster at the window, but from the footsteps closing in from behind him. Steps that grew louder and made his chest feel like someone was hammering from the inside. 

"Pachua where are you?" A deep voice rang softly through the hall and Pachua bit down on his rosy lower lip. The child did not speak much but he tended to over think, and analyze more often than he would speak his mind. He glanced back out the window only to lock eyes with the shadow who was now pressed up against the glass with his long teeth very visible and its thin black lips on the muzzle that pulled up into a vicious grin. Breathing steadily as each nasty breath fogged up the glass. By now a child's blood would have run cold and turned pale with a thing like that is his presence. But for Pachua it did the exact opposite. It made him feel warm inside and bubbly like he could run around without having to gasp for air.

A soft smile pulled at the little boy's lips as he watched the beast who consumed him with such great warmth. The smile vanished as the room was filled with light from his brother's lantern a glare was cast on to the window blocking out whatever was out there. The boy turned looking at his brother with resentment.

"You should be resting." The boy glanced back towards the window and saw that the shadow was now gone— which only filled his chest with sadness, and threatened his eyes with salty tears. When that shadow was around he felt nothing but happiness and warmth that pooled in very odd places. He felt healthy when in its presence— like he wasn't dying.

"Pachua?" He felt warm fingers run through his pale hair and he looked up at his concerned brother. Their skin colors were so drastically different despite being brothers. The man before him stood six feet tall with tanned skin from endless hours spent out in the sun, unlike his own milky skin that didn’t often meet the warmth of the sun. Muscles pulled his brother's shirt tightly against him— as if any wrong move would rip it clean off. His dark hair fell around his brother's long face like curtains, but in a mess and his thin lips were pulled down in a worried expression as he looked at Pachua. This man appeared much more mature than his age of twenty-eight. 

"I was watching the moon." Pachuas voice barely came out audible. He didn't have much power behind it or masculinity. He sounded more like a young girl than a young man. "I couldn't sleep." He then added being partially truthful to his brother. The anticipation to see the shadow again had kept him up and unable to sleep. He was hoping to catch more than just glimpses like he would during the day.

"Bad dreams or just over thinking again?" Ellis sat beside the boy and pulled the blanket from the couch to wrap it around Pachua to keep him warm. Then he set the lantern down beside his feet.

"Neither" He answered and looked back out the window. "Can I go outside tomorrow?" Pachua asked even though he knew the answer before it came from the man's lips. It was always the same answer; one that he has grown to hate and brought daggers deep into his fragile heart. He didn't look back at Ellis. Not even when the man tried to explain like other countless times why he had to say no. He just tuned him out and pushed him away upset. Tired that he couldn't do the thing he wanted to do more than anything in the world before he died. At this point, he might as well be dead, because he wasn’t living his life at all. 

Warm tears filled his eyes and blurred his line of sight as he heard his brother leave. He heard him say that it was for his own good, but that didn’t make him feel any better. Pachua didn't care if walking outside killed him— he just wanted to get out. Being trapped between four walls was only driving him crazy. The boy was suddenly overwhelmed with loneliness and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop his tears. But then a rumble vibrated through the glass into his spine and fear jolted through his tiny body. His head turned slowly towards the window with teary eyes to find that the shadow was back! It's long ears pushed back in a defensive way and its eyes held such a soft look. A large black clawed hand pressed up against the glass, and Pachua starred before putting up one of his own hand against the glass. A giggle escaped past his lips when he saw how the shadows hand was three times bigger. He didn't realize the shadow was trying to comfort him yet. Then a rumble made the glass vibrate again and he pulled his hand away instinctively.

The shadow had then looked at him oddly and cautiously Pachua raised his hand back against the glass. Their eyes met and warmth started to spread through the child's body again. Only this time it pooled in his stomach and it felt too hot— like he drank homemade peppermint tea too fast. The child shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around his thin form with his free hand. He was unable to avert his eyes and break out of the wolf-like creatures trance whom then licked the glass. He couldn't help the honey glow (XP) that spread across his pale cheeks... was the shadow trying to lick him?

Recently Pachua was taught the birds and the bees by Corrine, and he couldn’t help but turn away bashfully as he glanced down. He couldn’t tell what the shadow wanted from him... was that lick supposed to be a kiss? He glanced back at the shadow through his white bangs; the creature had its head tilted to the side like a curious dog. Pachua smiled a little before flinching at the voice of Corrine who was calling him to come to bed. He blushed more trying to make an embarrassing decision while the creature gestured with its muzzle for the other to go to bed. Pachua sighted with discontentment. He didn't want to leave the shadow so soon. Then he suddenly took a deep breath before he leaned up close to the window and pressed his lips against the cool glass; in the exact same spot, the creature had licked previously. When he pulled away his cheeks were bright with a pink blush and his heart hammered in his chest. He glanced at the stunned creature one last time before getting on his two feet and ran off to bed. Leaving behind his blanket near the window where the shadow stood with a goofy smile.

Pachua crawled into the big bed he shared with his brothers; climbing between them feeling the warmth radiating from both bodies. Earning a groan from Ellis, who was already out cold, Corrine, as pachua snuggled up to Corinne who was up watching him with tired blue eyes. He couldn't believe what he had done; he had not realized how bad he wanted to kiss that creature, that couldn't be normal right?

"What's wrong?" he glanced at Corrine, the man looked more like their mother he always heard stories about how sweet and pretty she had been. Corrine was not pale like him though he did have white hair extremely long and it held a bit of a natural curl. The hair color made his lightly tanned skin stand out greatly, Ellis and Corrine both had the same blue eyes from their Mother. Corrine had really feminine features, a heart shaped face will luscious full lips and eyes wider than Ellis's. Pachua shook his head not wanting to talk about what happened. "Did you see the Shadow again?" Corrine was really the person he had told about the shadow, he was sure that Ellis knew about it but they both seemed to think it was only a part of his imagination. He knew the Shadow was real and he loved it so much. He wanted to keep it safe so he wouldn't tell him shaking his head no, blushing just realizing how much he really loved that shadow creature.

He hides his face against the other's chest shutting his eyes a sad smile pulled on his lips he felt like Juliet in the story Corrine read to him, unable to with her Romeo. How unfair this life he was given was, he slowly drifted off to sleep, dreams of him running off with the shadow filled his night.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, I am truly sorry for going MIA. Things have been coming up that have taken most of my time away from me but now I am getting some back. I hope those who do enjoy this story bear with me.

A slam raised the sick boy from his light sleep; sunlight was leaking into the now cold and empty room. Pachua sat up slowly, his back cracking loudly as he shifted and stretched. His pink eyes slowly scanned the room, seeing both his brothers were gone and he was alone. This wasn't a normal thing; usually, Corrine was in here laying with him till he woke up. Pachua got a little-worried something bad had happened, so he set his feet on the cold tiled floor, hissing as pain shot up his stiff legs for a moment before it pulled away and he stood up stretching more.

Arguing - he could hear it muffled through the thin walls that separated this bedroom from the kitchen; that was why he had been given this room. The wood burning stove warmed this room more so than the others, but it had seemed to not be enough to keep him warm lately, so they all started to sleep in the same bed. He didn't mind it; of course other than when he was trying to sneak out of it at night. The boy was sadly used to arguing, even if Corrine and Ellis tried to hide it from him. They usually only fought when they thought he was asleep, mostly at night; this was the first time he heard it during the morning. Pachua also knew they were arguing over him.

The boy slowly opened the door, careful not to make the old wood creak and give himself away. He still needed to bathe and change his clothes into whatever Corrine picked out for him, but another loud bang made him fear for his mother-figure. Corrine was as fragile as he was, well not as fragile, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Ellis who was two hundred pounds of pure muscle and towered over both of them. Cautiously Pachua stepped to the beautifully crafted archway only a few feet from the room; it leads into the kitchen, and he could peek around the arch without being seen most of the time.

"He's a child, not a Prisoner Ellis." Pachua flinched at his mother-figures tone; he hated when he used that disciplining tone on him. "He deserves to go outside. Yes, I am aware he is dying, but who spends all day with him? Who bathes and dresses him? I do! I can see the signs and he is a trooper." The little boy's chest hurt from the pain he heard in his brother's voice, it made him want to run out and hug him. He wished he didn't have to put them through this, but slowly dying wasn't easy either. Another slam caught the boy off guard and he jumped, grabbing onto arch so he didn't fall and give himself away; his breathing though was uneven from being startled.

The child peeked into the kitchen once his breathing was even, seeing plates smashed on the ground and his eldest brother's face contorted up in a nasty look. Ellis could truly be frightening when he wanted too; he looked almost like those wolves he had brought home once and a while.

"You don't think I know that? I wish I could be here more and I wish he would open up to me like he does with you, but he just pushes me away. I'm the bad guy because I want to protect him. I won't let him outside because there is something big taking animals from my traps! A wolf or a bear, maybe even a mountain lion. If they smelled him-" The man was stalking towards Corrine who had backed up into the wall. Pachua didn't care about his brother's words; he didn't fear whatever animal was taking the trapped food from him, he was sure that the shadow was the one doing it. The boy was more scared that Ellis looked like he was going to hurt Corrine.

The boy positioned himself in a way that he could rush out if he needed to intervene, he didn't want his mother froze as they got closer together; it was odd, he didn't understand. Corrine was smiling sheepishly and wrapping his arms around Ellis' neck; it seemed so intimate. He didn't understand, hadn't they just been fighting? "You should have told me, I understand now but when the animal leaves then?" Corrine's voice sounded so odd to Pachua, it was sickeningly sweet and breathy like he had been running.

Pink eyes grew wide when his brothers kissed in a way brothers should not. He hide; he shouldn't have seen that, but it made sense. They had always been really close and touchy, not to mention his parent-figures - a Mother and a Father; Mothers and Fathers were supposed to be together intimately. A blush spread over his pale cheeks. "Yes," Ellis' answer reached the boy's ears and he smiled; he would eventually be allowed outside. Chills then ran up his spine and the blush got deeper as he heard wet sounds coming from the kitchen and a soft moan that sounded like Corrine. He was unable to help himself and peaked back in. He saw Ellis had Corrine picked up and his back pressed against the wall; his mother-figures legs were wrapped around the eldest's waist and they were kissing heatedly.

The boy covered his mouth to hold back a weird sound that had crawled up his throat as he quickly looked away, making his way to the living room knowing he should not have seen that. He really didn't know how to react to what he had just seen, should he let them know he knew about their relationship they were hiding from him? And why were they hiding it in the first place?

The thoughts left the boys mind as he entered the living room and blinked, seeing that the window he usually sat in front of was wide open. He climbed up into the seat and cautiously stuck his hand out to see if this was real; the window had never been open before. A huge smile split a crossed the boy's face, making his cheeks ache but he was too happy to care; this was amazing. A cool breeze carried the smell of late fall and the warning of an early winter to the boy's nose, which he breathed in heavily; drinking in the fresh air. Pink eyes shut as he relaxed, loving the feel of chills rolling up his spine. Pachua's eyes slowly opened with a soft sigh of pleasure, only to widen as his smile falters for a moment; he could see the shadow watching him from the nearby tree line not far from the large bush he had measured the creature the night before. The boy's heartbeat picked up as he shifted in the seat; was the shadow going to come close? It wasn't safe; he could hear movement in the kitchen.

The child's chest ached with a feeling still new to him -longing. He longed for the shadow-wolf creature to come close, but his logic made him give a sad, faint smile and just a soft wave; blushing as the creature returned it. The giant clawed hand looked very awkward in the mimicked movement.

"Pachua how long have you been there?" The boy jumped; his hand fell into his lap, hiding the fact he had been waving at something outside. He hung his head, scared to meet his brother's eyes in case he was in trouble."You're not in trouble Hun; it's just not safe for you to be in the window." The boy frowned as Corrine moved close, reaching around him to shut the window. He panicked, wrapping his arms around the older male's thin waist. "No mom please," he whispered, feeling Corrine freeze against him. "I'll be good. I'll wear my jacket and be nice to Ellis, just please leave it open." He was being weak before Corrine, knowing he could get the man to convince Ellis into leaving the window open, even if it was just in the morning.

The boy was enveloped in a warm hug and cradled against his brother's chest. His eyes shut instinctively; he always was calm in his brother's arms. "Oh honey, you're always a good boy," Pachua heard his brother's voice crack. "I love you so much, you know that right? You're my baby Pachua," The boy opened his eyes, looking up confused; Corrine was crying. He reached up touching Corrine's Cheek; he hadn't meant to make Corrine cry. "I love you too Corrine, you're my momma," He spoke softly; he didn't like seeing Corrine sad - his mother-figure. He used his long sleeves to wipe away tears from the others face, earning a soft smile from his brother.

“Breakfast is ready” Ellis’s voice rang out of the kitchen only when he did not hear any movement coming towards the room he peaked out seeing his brothers but mostly the little boy trying to comfort Corrine. “ What happened?” He was filled with worry panicked coming into the room. 

“Nothing just, the window stays open during the day Ellis. As long as Pachua is dressed appropriately and has his jacket on he can sit there. “ The dying boy's eyes lit up with excitement it hides the pain that usually filled them. Corrine was using a tone that gave Ellis no room to argue stern and unwavering. 

The eldest ran a hand through his dark hair setting his jaw “ Fine” his blue eyes glanced towards the window, then landed on the little boy. “ Just be careful don’t let any animals inside, And someone needs to be with you at all times.“ The sickly boy nodded eagerly giving his brother a rare smile, while Corrine stood back up slowly still holding Pachua close. 

“let’s eat, then you need a bath before you can go back to the window.” Hands ran through his pale shaggy locks and he nodded looking up at his mother figure hugging him again not minding the ache in his bruised ribs.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is un-betaed sorry for any of the grammar mistakes.

 

The bath was definitely one of the worst things for pachua. Stripping down showing all his pale bruised flesh, ribs poked out of soft bruised sides. No matter how much the boy ate he could not gain the proper weight. With a soft sigh the boy slowly lowered himself down into steaming water, muscle tense from contracting and the disease spreading through them slowly began to loosen. Though breathing became a bit harder he would struggle through it to feel even just a bit of peace. With each breath, the steam burned his lungs made his chest tighten up but he just focused on thoughts of the shadow.

  
Large gentle hands washed his hair, massaging his scalp making the boy lean back into the skilled hands with a smile. He loved the feeling of his hair being washed, rinsing made him wince and fight a bit. Then the part he didn't like no matter how gently his big brother ran the cloth over his skin the rough material made every piece of skin it touched ache. It was hard to hold back the obvious signs of pain when the cloth was run over his bruises making him shudder.

“ How are you feeling? This doesn't hurt right?” The normal question during the bath, he didn't answer right away the cloth rubbed against his bruising skin. Dark purple over his ribs signs of internal bleeding slowly killing the child, he knew what was going on he had started having blood in his urine. The white haired boy hides a lot from his brothers he was doing it out of love he wanted to not panic them. This was all just a part of the stages that would lead to his death, he couldn't fight anything the doctor couldn't do anything he wasn't even supposed to live as long as he has.

“I’m tired and I just want to sit in the window,” he said softly running his fingers through the soap bubbles that started littering the water smiling to himself sadly. “ No not one bit” He lied and the look in Corrine's eyes told him that the older male knew he was. Blue eyes were still rimmed with red and he looked about ready to cry again. He hated this he couldn't stand seeing his brothers fighting or upset in any way.” You know you can tell me anything baby.” the hand was caressing his cheek the rag was forgotten in the cooling water. “ You don't have to lie to me if you are in pain I want to help ..” the tears were falling again as the voice of the male broke, it made pachua’s chest ache. “ I can give you pain medicine, cuddle you till you fall asleep..” the voice faded out as pachua hugged his mother figure again. Wet and soapy yet Corrine didn't seem to care just pulled him closer.

“ I’m fine momma, just a bit sore nothing too bad. “ He said softly wanting nothing more than to be sitting in the window right now looking at his companion, the strange creature that took away the sting he felt with each breath and the burning pain in his sides.” You can cuddle me all night too “ he added giving a sad smile he was too tired to cry with his brother his eyes burned and things was a bit fuzzy around the edges but another stage towards death nothing he could avoid or prevent.

Corrine set back to get the little boy cleaned with soft conversation, once all cleaned the boy was helped out of the tub. A large warm fuzzy towel was wrapped around the child's small form. Once all dried off the boy excitedly dressed into clothing that had once fit his small form but now hung loose.A thick warm red jacket was pulled around him last, the boy loved the too big jacket but he really hated socks almost as much as he hated shoes. Though he would struggle through wearing them if it meant he could go out and sit in the window seat.

The boy practically ran or well the closest thing the boy could do to running, his breaths were sharp and Corrine was right on his tail rubbing his back helping the boy up into the window seat. “ Relax you didn't need to push yourself, Chua , You have until the sun sets. “ He breathed but the boy wasn't listening eyes shut and taking deep breaths. Ellis smiled the boy looked so happy just sitting with the fall breeze blowing on inside, he was outside scrubbing windows finding out smudges on a few but on the large window seat windows a large smudge and smaller ones concerned him they looked almost like a large animal pressed up against it. It wouldn't be the first time they had curious bears around even mountain lions. “ Pachua did you see any animals outside the window last night?” he asked in a soft tone as he cleaned the white haired boy slowly opened red eyes turning them to his eldest brother. “ I never see animals outside really unless they're the dead ones you bring home.” the shadow wasn't an animal the boy knew that much.

Ellis frowned that was odd, but at the same moment, he noticed how silent the woods were no sounds of birds or even insects. This was not normal once he got into the woods it was loud it had always been loud. He looked towards the woods it was darker than normal he couldn't see far in he wasn't sure if he should go in to investigate either. He glanced back at his lover his Corrine who had been running his long pale fingers through their child's hair. Red eyes locked on something in the distance something that he didn't see it seemed, the dark woods.

Pachua could see the grin reflect in the woods the large muzzle tilt up nostrils flaring smelling the air, it made the boy wonder if the creature could smell him. If the creature knew he was dying?

The sun was setting too soon for the boy he pouted as he was made to get off the window seat he had been enjoying the fresh air catching glimpses of the creature watching him from the shadow filled woods. Ellis was pulling the large window panes shut, the red eyes watched each movement he made faking he was uninterested as Corrine asked how he felt if he wanted some warm milk and a pain reliever. He was learning how to open the locked window later without being noticed. The boy followed Corrine out to the kitchen as the blinds were being pulled closed signaling that Ellis was about to tell them it was bed time.

The boy faked taking the pill he spits it out into his palm once Corrine looked away he downed the milk though, he enjoyed the warmth it spread through his cold body. He wrapped the pill in a tissue and throw it out. Silly wasn't he didn't want the pain to be taken away by some drug. Pachua wanted to be able to stay awake and wait to see the shadow again be close to him touch it. He was tucked in by his mother figure kissing his forehead and saying if he wanted him to sleep in the room tonight he would but pachua was fine with both brothers not sleeping with him tonight. Easier to slip out of bed unheard, and after what he saw in the morning he assumed that his mother and father figure needed time to just be together alone.

The hours passed slowly he stared blankly out his small window waiting for the house to fall dead silent, or as quiet as the house would become the cracking of the hearth in the kitchen would not die out anytime soon. Pachua slowly got out of the bed a bit light headed but it passed after a few moments of sitting still. He tugged on his red large jacket and slipped from the room shivering it was cooler than he expected, bare feet padding silently on the hardwood floor. Glancing over his shoulder at the closed door of his brothers he was sure he was safe, he made his way quickly to the living room not having any light didn't phase him he knew how to get to the window seat with his eyes closed. Once there he pulled the blinds back letting the clouded moonlight into the chilled room , he chewed his bottom lip carefully standing up on the window seat cushion reaching as far as he could need to move to his tiptoes to unlatch the top latch smiling wide when he got it then went for the second on the bottom sitting on his knees and pushing the creaking window panes open so slowly.

The air hit him square in the face making him wheeze it was so cold he shuddered. A few minutes of slow breathing and he was fine looking out the window the cold breeze giving him goosebumps but it was worth it, he was so close to the outside world … He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. “ Is that you?” he asked softly “ I really want to meet you, know you,” he added whispering into the night air those golden eyes he would know anywhere. “ you're not gonna eat me are you?” he asked not afraid if the creature was going to eat him at least he would die quickly.

 


End file.
